Rebels
by RainbowDash123456
Summary: Rebels is an mlp fanfiction that is based off of a lot of stuff, in the first book of Rebels, RainbowDash is Pregnant and everyone is trying to live. Who will live and who will die? And who will give me a better summary then this...please...someone? Please?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Cold tired hooves stumbled across the snow and ice, shivering she closed and opened her wings rapidly trying to get some blood flowing, maybe she should just stop, it was no use she was lost, even the owls sitting on the trees couldn't help her. Celestia's rules where boring and dull, they always hurt ponies...ponies like her...and even if Celestia did fix the rule it would be forever before it would take effect, their where ponies called the rebels who ignored the rules, they had a shelter in hiding, she would probably find it by now if the storm wasn't so thick, snow clung to her main, and she collapsed

Chapter 1

"If the spies don't get back soon then we can't do our mission!" Fluttershy said looking down, "the plan will be ruined."

Shadow looked over at Fluttershy then to Spitfire, "I could go looking for her, and she is my little sister."

Spitfire shook her head, "you're not so post to, you have to stay, Rainbow dash would kill me if I let her husband go into a snow storm three weeks before the baby is dew, she wants you there."

Shadow stood up and walked out of the room, Spitfire was the leader of the rebels so what she says goes but rebels aren't so post to follow rules, the hall was full of ponies, Shadow made a bee line threw the crowd to the door, his little sister was lost outside somewhere in the cold, he wasn't going to let her freeze to death.  
He griped the door handle in his hooves and opened the door; he quickly stepped outside and gingerly shut the door...  
The young children of the rebels glanced out the window all in a warm huddle wearing their winter close it was half an hour after shadow left and the snow had stopped falling And it began getting warmer, the 6 children of the rebels contained the cutie mark crusaders, twist, Gemini (rarity's son) and cider (Apple jack's son)  
-forest-

Shadow wasn't very far from the entrance to the forest when he saw a pony fall over in the snow, he ran towards the pony to find it was Vida!

\- back at the rebels hideout -

"Anypony seen shadow?" Rainbow dash asked, "I haven't seen him since launch."

Fluttershy looked up, "Why, is something wrong?"

Rainbow dash glared at her angrily, "NO!" Then her expression softened, "I just haven't seen him since launch is all."

Pinkie pie jumped up and down as Rarity tried to get a curling iron threw the pink pony's main, "he seemed kind if mad after Spitfire said he couldn't go look for his sister because you're pregnant."

Fear caught Dashie's expression, "I thought the spies came back already, Do you think he went looking for them?"

Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie pie nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Forest-

Shadow took a blanket out of his saddle bag and gently sat Vida on it, and then he dragged the blanket to the hideout.

Hideout-

At the hideout Shadow opened the door and dragged the blanket with Vida on it into the hall.  
So later in the hideout

" So will Vida be OK?" Shadow asked.  
Nurse red heart nodded, "Worst she can get is a cold."  
Shadow nodded then walked into the hall, of course spit fire and rainbow dash would be mad at him but that didn't really matter.

"Shadow!" Rainbow dash walked up to him smiling, "is your sis going to be ok?"  
"Yes"  
"Good" rainbow dash put her nose to his in a sweet noise, "just don't do it again" her expression turned a little bit sour, but the. She smiled again.

"I promise." Again shadow nodded

Later-

"I told you not to leave, except, you did anyway" spit fire growled, "even if you did get your sister back I am still going to punish you."

"I'm not some little foal you can punish when he dose wrong."

"But I'm still your boss! And today you acted like a 'fool'!" Spit fire said, "you're not allowed to leave the hideout for 5 weeks."


	3. Chapter 3

2 weeks later

"Celestia's guards are in the clearing! If we want to make ourselves here we must attack now" Vida stood in the door way to the main room.

"How many?" Spit fire asked.

"Six of them, I think they are just looking around but if they see the hideout we could be in a lot of trouble."

"Tell the others to come in here for a meeting."

Later-

"I would like to send out two ponies for each one of Celestia's,

Permafrost,  
Sparrow,  
Parsley,  
Toyota,  
Tranquilizer,  
Shadow,  
Falcon,  
Drag race,  
Rhinestone,  
Frost  
Rubix  
And gun fire"

"Wait a second." Shadow stood up, "I thought you said I wasn't allowed to leave for 5 weeks but I have 3 weeks left to go before my 'punishment' is over."

"Yes but you're our best fighter I can't let you surge the rest of the punishment" spit fire nodded at shadow then the meeting was over so every pony left  
About an hour later at the hide out

Sparrow ran in covered in blood gasping Parsley, Falcon and drag race fallowed behind,

"We killed 5 of them and left 1 bleeding to death." Falcon said.

Spit fire nodded.

"They killed Frost, Rubix, Permafrost, Toyota, and Rhinestone." Drag race said.

"Gun fire and Tranquilizer might not make it either." Parsley said.  
"Ok, so what else?" Spit fire asked,

" well-we-got...ambushed-by-like-12-other-celestial...guards." Sparrow said between breaths.  
"Also they took shadow captive." Drag race looked down.

-Later, celestial dungeon

Shadow was chained to the wall of Celestia's Dungeon, "Hello Shadow." He heard a voice say as Celestia walked slowly into the room.

"What, do you, want?" He asked between breaths as he struggled to get out of the chains

"I want to," Celestia ran towards him with a knife and stuck it into the wall three inches from his head, "Kill you." She stood more proper, "Of course that wouldn't be very lady like, and you know as a princess I have to be lady like, so I will have one of my guards do it for me." She smiled.

Flash Sentry walked in, a look of uneasiness on his face as he stepped forward, he looked at Celestia as if to say 'Do I really have to do this?'  
Celestia rolled her eyes, 'want me to change your dipper for you as well sentry?'

"Maybe I will just do this myself, he is kind of new to torturing –"

"Innocent Ponies." Shadow smirked.

"Traitors." Celestia held her head high with an evil grin.  
"Then I don't count because I am doing the right thing." Shadow nodded, even though it hurt  
his head to move it.

"We killed the rebels." Celestia smiled, "We took them all out side in chains and slaughtered them in front of each other."

Shadow's eyes widened with disbelief and fear, "Wh-Why should I listen to you?"

"Because Shadow." Celestia rubbed his chin gently, "I am Princess Celestia and what I say is the truth!" She slapped him


	4. Chapter 4

Hideout.  
"Shouldn't we do something?" Pinkie pie asked.  
"Yes we should pinkie pie…but…" rariy was interrupted  
"We Have To Do SOMETHING!" Rainbow dash screamed and started pacing

"Don't you think you should rest Dashie?" Fluttershy asked.  
"NO!" Rainbow dash growled and paced faster

Rainbow dash sat back down and started panting, out of breath.  
"Ya'll should probably get some rest sugarcube." Apple jack smiled.  
Eventually rainbow dash went and got some rest but the main 4 kept talking, "I wish twilight could join!" Pinkie pie said sadly missing on of her best friends.

"Remember when we first became rebels? It was all Dashie's idea." Fluttershy smiled.

Everyone nodded.

(Later in the hideout.)

Rainbow dash couldnt take it anymore, she had to get somepony to find shadow. Since she couldn't go...maybe it was a dumb idea to start thr rebels, maybe she should just tell everypony to give up and go home...but the hideout had become thier home now.

Why was everything so hard? Couldn't she just sneek away and have a peek at the celestial gaurds to see if Celestia had brain washed Shadow into becomeing a gaurd? I gented kick from the inside of her stomach was a lonly reminder.

...that wasnt as gentle as she expected..."ohm..." she peeked out side of her room, Vidia was walking down the hall, "hey Vidia...could you do me a favor?"

#Celestial gaurd HQ(this is not a real hashtag.)-

Shadow was doing his job as far as he was consirned, pretending to be brain washed was real hard cause his mind driffted back to the rebels hidout, as his friends where there. Thinking about them made this a lot easier, except when he thought abiut rainbow dash, he always worried himself that way.

At least he made some friends, Twilight sparkle, Flash Sentry and Soarin. They where the only ponies who knew he wasnt really brain washed.

"Shadow!" Twilight looked at him, "I need to talk to you in private."

Confused he walked with her down the hall, "what do you need?"

"Can I get to be a Rebel?"

"You would have to come with me but I need a little more time to spy one Celestia's gaurds."

"Oh." Twilight looked down, "its just...I miss my friends."

"Give me until tomarrow."

Twilight's eyes lite up with joy.

#Celestial Gaurd HQ(next day...still not a hastag...if I had a twitter then it would be. Sorry)

"I thought Flash and Soarin woukd like to come." Twilight smiled standing next to Flash and Soarin.

"Fine." Shadow rolled his eyes.

(A little later)

Trottijg threw the forest was kind if hard since everypony had this crazy idea that they where being fallowed so every 5 seconds or so somepony would look behind them. Tye smell of pine needles and fresh cut trees (the hideout is near a bever dam) was getting old.

Eventualy their was an amazingly long (across) building "I'm back!" Shadow said knocking on the door so not to scare anypony, the door swung open by its self.

"Huh?" Flash walked in, "dont the rebels live here?"

Shadow blushed nervously, "we did but we made another building some place else cause Celestia's gaurds tried to trash the place..." he walked away from thw building and took a random path that was covered in brush, he flew over it so he wouldnt crush the weeds.


End file.
